


Which Frustration

by Garneer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frustration, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sexual Frustration, a bit 'i can make you come first' competition, challenge, kags be mad, kags gets turned on by moans, oh so much sexual frustration, soft spots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garneer/pseuds/Garneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First thing first: I'm from a non English speaking country so please tell me if there's any mistakes in the text!</p><p>Secondly: I don't know why I wrote this but... Here you go!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Which Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first: I'm from a non English speaking country so please tell me if there's any mistakes in the text!
> 
> Secondly: I don't know why I wrote this but... Here you go!!

He didn't really know how it ended up like this. How it ended up with him pressing Hinata against the gym wall. How it ended up with the smaller's hands tangled in his hair, tugging. How they ended up with their tongues down each others throats.

He only knew that he had been so irritated and angry at the other and his frustration just bubbled over.

It might had begun the very first day they met. Maybe during the game they played where he remembered Hinata pissing him off. He had felt irritated frustration then but was it really like this?

No, it had to be the nearest months of arguing and angry glances in the locker room that was the problem.

Hinata and Kageyama had been fighting more than usually and it had gone so far that Daichi had to stop them from throwing even worse words at each other.

But that wasn't exactly true. Even though their fighting had gotten more intense, they still hung out together and acted like the friends they were. If you now could call their relationship 'friendship'.

Lately Hinata had been missing a lot of his tosses which caused both of them to be kind of edgy. The feeling of frustration from not being able to do what they wanted and Kageyama was really frustrated, but for the last couple of weeks his frustration had changed. At first it was just irritating, like an itch you couldn't scratch and with every mistake the itch just got worse. But then it changed to a tingling low in his belly which drove him insane. He wanted to punch and run and just get away from it all at the same time he wanted to hump the nearest thing.

He had lost track of how many nights he had rushed home, from the late practice he had with Hinata so they could perfect their weapon, just to run up to his room, lock himself in, jerk the frustration away and punch his pillows. So the next day he could meet Hinata and not kick him in the face.

But this night he hadn't stomped out of the gym after the fiftieth time of missed tosses and he could feel himself snap.

"HINATA YOU FUCKING DUMBASS, YOU SAID YOU WOULD HIT IT THIS TIME!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! YOUR TOSS IS THE PROBLEM!"

"YOU HIT THIS NEXT ONE OR ELSE I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

Hinata had fixed him with a glare but kept quiet and nodded. He braced himself and was ready to toss the ball to Kageyama.

The ball was flying and Hinata ran. He dug both his feet into the floor and jumped just as the ball reached Kageyama's fingers.

The toss was completely fine, Kageyama thought. Souring through the air and towards the other as his arm came flying to spike it down on the other side of the net with a satisfying smack they both needed so badly.

Only the smack never came and Hinata landed again, ball dropping beside him. The ginger's jaw clenched, Kageyama felt the familiar tingling punches in his lower belly, and they both let out a screech of frustration as Kageyama glared at Hinata like he'd never done before. Hinata glared back and before he knew it he had thrown himself towards the other, intention to beat the other up, but that didn't happen. His fist didn't make contact with the spiker's cheek and his shin didn't fly to kick him down. Instead he grabbed the front of his shirt and backed him up against a wall. Hinata's back smacked against the wall with a thud, and before any of them could register what was happening, he pressed his lips forcefully agains Hinata's.

Deep in his mind he was realizing what he just had done and prepared for a yelp or a punch or any type of rejection, but just like the smack of Hinata's hand agains the ball or the punch he was going to throw at Hinata's jaw, it never came. Instead he felt a pair of hands sneak their way into his hair just to tug his face closer as Hinata kissed back. Lips pressing agains each other in a way that could create bruises and the ginger pushed their hips together, drawing a low, throaty moan from the taller. Kageyama pushed back and pried Hinata's lips open just to be met halfway by his tongue, warm and wet and slippery agains his own, and he didn't really know if he liked how much that made the tingling in his stomach increase.

"I fucking hate you.." He mumbled between kisses and Hinata bit down on his lower lip. The taste of iron filled his mouth and he pulled away. The usual golden orbs he was used to look into, and almost get blinded by the excitement, was now almost completely dark, pupils covering the iris except a golden ring around the edge. He raised his hand to his lips and touched where the blood were oozing, looked at his fingers and back into Hinata's eyes (the look Hinata was giving him should be illegal) before licking the blood away from his broken lip.

"Ow.." And then Hinata pounced him, back landing on the floor with the ginger above, straddling him. Slight pain shot through him for a second before disappearing and being replaced by pleasure because Hinata ground his hips down and Kageyama had to bite his already bleeding lip to strangle the rising moan. Hinata hooked his thumbs in the setters shirt and started to slide it upwards.

"I fucking hate you too." And then they were at it again. Tongues wrestling for dominance and hands running over backs and chests, hidden from sight by the layer of clothes. And when Hinata swirled his hips and Kageyama thrust upwards neither of them could hold back the sounds they both desperately tried to keep down.

Kageyama spent a whole of 3 seconds worrying about someone walking in on them, where they laid on the floor, open to by passers curious eyes hiding in the darkness of the outside, but he quickly forgot about it because Hinata picked up the pace and he felt the heat coiling in his stomach.

Wow.. He was such a virgin..

"What is it, Kageyama?" Hinata teased as he sat up with his hands on Kageyama's chest, with a look that couldn't be described as anything else than bedroom eyes. "Already on the edge?"

Kageyama let out a low growl from deep within his chest as he sat up, face mere inches away from Hinata's. His hands found their way to Hinata's hips as to help them keeping the pace. He glared at the spiker before his eyes flickered down to his neck and he leaned in, attaching his lips to the delicate curve of Hinata's neck and sucked, teethes agains the soft skin.

A loud sound echoed between the gym walls as Hinata's hips jerked forward, slightly trembling.

Kageyama pulled away with an amused look and admired the angry red mark that was forming on the others neck.

"You were saying?" He teased back as Hinata's face lit up like a red light, the setter leaned in to nip lightly at the others jaw. "Bet I can make you come before me."

A loud swallow was heard before a smirk spread across Hinata's face.

"Challenge accepted."  
  


Oh, how naïve Kageyama had been, thinking he had the upper hand with his new discovery about Hinata's neck. What he hadn't thought about was the fact that he would have the others moan directed straight to his ears and, god, he truly was a person to be more aroused by sounds than actions. Every sinful sound that escaped the spikes mouth was like a punch to the gut with pleasure. And Hinata's grinding didn't do things easier either. Before he knew it he was letting out moans and groans and other sounds dripping in arousal.

Hinata's hands had returned to his hair and with every scrape of his nails against Kageyama's scalp was another shiver to fight. Hinata was certainly not making it easy for him

Their gym shorts did nothing to hide their erections and as they continued their aggressive grinding, Kageyama felt he was so fucked. He was going to come before Hinata if he didn't do anything, and that's quickly.

As if the gods were listening, Hinata's legs started to vibrate and his movements got out of pace, his moans growing louder by every second and Hinata tugged Kageyama's face away from his now bruised neck, never stopping the rolling of his hips.

"Ka.. Kageyama.." He whispered and mushed their lips together once more. "Kageyama.."

And then he curled in on himself with a sinful whimper and Kageyama couldn't take it anymore, coming undone in his pants with a moan as Hinata's legs vibrations turned into shakings around his waist.

Small sounds kept leaving the gingers lips as he slowly came down from his high, resting his head on Kageyama's shoulder, breathing heavily.

The setters own high ended too and his arms snaked around Hinata's waist and pulled him a little closer, as of to keep the amazing feeling there for just a while longer. His head tipped backwards and he looked at the ceiling, wondering what just had happened. He swallowed and licked his lips before taking a shaky breath, pulling back slightly.

"Hey.." He started, Hinata sitting up slightly, their faces a few inches away from each others again. "We should get going home.."

Hinata nodded quietly and started to crawl off Kageyama, movements a little stiff because of the mess in his pants, and Kageyama understood as he himself stood up. It was really sticky.

They cleaned up the gym in silence, both a little high on post-orgasm and neither of them knew what to talk about. They had both worked their frustration away so they didn't really have a reason to be angry at each other either.

The silence followed them to the locker room and the showers and it wasn't until they were on their way home Kageyama spoke up just as they would part.

"Hey, Hinata..." He started, causing the ginger to stop with his bike. "I won."

Irritation flashed behind Hinata's eyes before being replaced with a challenging fire.

"Just you wait, Kageyama. Next time I'll make you come in less than three minutes!" He challenged as he jumped into his bike, starting to pedal towards his home.

Kageyama stood put and watched him disappear down the street, left to deal with the embarrassment of his friends declaration to the whole neighborhood.

He shoved his hands down his pockets and walked with quick steps away from the street, a small smile playing on his lips.

'Next time' Hinata had said.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should make this into a series or if I should just leave it like this.. I have a some ideas but I don't really know..


End file.
